Murder House
by VampireDiariesFreak
Summary: My first Delena story! Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Delena story, ever. Well; My first Delena One shot, ever. Let me know what you think. I may or may not decide to continue this. ^_^**

* * *

It was an ordinary day, though it never seemed to be anymore. They were always fighting for their lives, protecting Elena, or protecting the countless other people in Mystic Falls. Today, however wasn't one of those days. It was one of those days, for as far as they could see, there was no danger. Damon and Elena were off visiting Bonnie at college, whilst Damon was also to teach Elena how to feed properly. They walked around the campus, Elena and Bonnie next to each other, while Damon lagged behind.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" Elena asked, as she looked at Bonnie.

"If I could spell you out of wanting blood, I would, but I can't. So, it's better you learn this now then at freshman orientation." She responded.

"Something tells me that college isn't in my future anymore."

"Oh, stop with the pity party," Damon said. "If I can go to college, you can go to college."

"You …went to college?" Bonnie asked, incredulous.

"Sure. Plenty of times. Always had a thing for sorority girls." He said, his infamous smirk coming into play.

"You're disgusting."

"I know."

* * *

At some point or the other during the day, both Elena and Damon had been invited to a frat party. Against Bonnie's best wishes, Damon had persuaded Elena into going. Albeit the bad feeling that was now churning in Elena's stomach, she continued to get dressed up. It was, after all a Halloween party. Damon and Elena now stood outside the home where the party was being held, a banner draped across the porch read 'Murder House', and a smile formed on Damon's lips. The group of three stepped into the house, the part already full in swing. Damon dressed as Jack The Ripper, Elena as some form of an 1800's prostitute, and Bonnie as wench.

"Hey, I'm Frankie," A guy holding a cup filled to the top with alcohol said, as he approached them. "Unassuming serial killer."

"I'm Jack," Damon responded briskly. "And these are the two lovely ladies I just…rippered."

"Welcome to the Murder House. Bloody Mary's free till' Midnight. Enjoy yourselves."

"Well," Damon said as he momentarily tipped off his hat. "Hat's off to these idiots." Damon and Elena walked further into the mess that was called a party, and he began to speak again. "Lubriated sleezeballs all covered in blood. Come on, pick one." Elena sighed inwardly, as her eyes gazed around the room, landing on person to person. Finally, her gaze rest on a man that had just put a roofie into another girl's drink.

"I think I found one." She said. Her voice cold, determined.

"Roofie guy?" Damon asked, as he looked in the direction she was looking.

"Mhmm," Elena nodded.

"Nice choice. Go get him." He said, encouragingly. Elena nodded and walked past him briskly, over towards the guy. Purposely she bumped into him, spilling her drink. "I'm sorry," she said, setting her doe eyes on him. "Drink?" she asked, edging her cup closer to his hand.

"Sure." He replied, a smile gracing his lips. Elena smirked, walking past him into the other room. The guy followed as he now stood in front of her. "Great party, right?"

"Yeah. " she said, smiling. As he leaned into kiss her, she pushed him back. His back hit the wall with a thud. "You're not going to make a sound," she began as her pupils dilated. Slowly her face changed, the veins sprawled out underneath her eyes, her fangs protruded from her canines and she bit into his neck. The warm, red liquid, ran down her throat, eliciting a small groan of pleasure from Elena. She held onto him tighter as her fangs sank deeper into his neck, the blood beginning to run down her chin. Damon walked in then, watching her with amused eyes.

"Now remember, the idea is _not_ to kill him." He said. When there was no response, a small trace of worry crept into his features. "Elena," he said. Still nothing. "Step away from the edge," he said, as he moved closer to her. _"Elena!"_ he hissed. That was when she was able to pull herself away, mouth full of blood, It ran down her chin, neck. As her face returned back to it's normal state, she eyed the guy.

"Leave and forget about this." She said, swiftly compelling him. She smirked as she turned to Damon, wiping the blood away from her mouth.

"Nice touch." He said. "How do you feel?"

"I..I…I feel good." Damon smirked, eyeing her. Elena let out a small laugh and rushed towards him, throwing her arms around him in a hug. When she was close enough to his ear she whispered, "I want _more_."

He pulled away from the hug long enough to look back at her, "I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"I want more." She repeated.

"You'll have more," he said. "Later."

"No, Damon." Elena said, now pinning him to the wall she had just previously done with the other guy. "_Now._" His eyes watched hers, the dim lights making it impossible to see the emotions flickering in her soft amber eyes.

"You're not thinking straight, Elena." He said. "You're _not_…thinking straight." Damon said, this time a smirk coming into play.

* * *

After Elena's small incident after feeding, the two had found their way into the main room. Bodies were pressed together, music was blaring, people were getting drunk, and others were dancing. Having a good time. Both Elena and Damon were feeding, then dancing, feeding and then dancing. A process that had come to repeat several times over. At one point, Elena had herself pressed against Damon. Damon smirk, his arms wrapped around her waist as they swayed together, his head falling back as his neck was exposed. They continued to dance, a goofy grin on Elena's face, both of their mouths were covered in blood and they were all out enjoying themselves. It was then that Bonnie walked in, her eyes glued to the scene in front of her. Damon and Elena? Dancing? Together? Elena's eyes met Bonnie's , and she immediately stopped dancing. "Oh…oh my god." She gasped. "Oh my god." Pushing past Damon, she walked over to Bonnie, "I've gotta get out of here." She said, as the two girls headed outside.

Once outside, Elena tried to slow her breathing, her nerves going haywire. She began to wipe the blood off her face, and panic set in. She turned to Bonnie, "Who am I? Why am I acting like this?" she asked aloud.

"Because you listened to Damon, and Damon makes everything he wants sound like a good idea." Bonnie responded.

"I should be here with Stefan," Elena said as realization dawned on her as she looked at Bonnie. "I shouldn't be here with him. I should be going through all of this, with Stefan." At that moment, the sound of someone clearing there throat could be heard. Both women turned to see Damon standing there. Waiting. Watching.

"Guessin' we should hit the road."

"You were supposed to help her, and you let her get completely out of control." Bonnie growled as she walked closer to him.

"She's not out of control. She was having fun."

"This isn't fun. She's acting like a different person."

"She **_is_** a different person. She's a **_vampire_**." Damon said. "We're a predatory species, we enjoy the hunt, the feed and the kill. When the guilt gets too bad?" he asked, with a snap of his finger. "We switch off our humanity and we revel in it."

"Is that what you want? Her to be like you?"

"She already is like me. And you know what makes me able to drink my fill, and leave someone breathing and not rip their head off like my brother? Is that I can revel in it. I can make it **_fun_**." Damon said, as his eyes blazed into Bonnie's. He walked past her and over towards Elena. As Elena had watched the scene in front of her, tears had began to sting in the back of her eyes, and as Damon shoved past her a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey," Bonnie said softly as she walked over towards Elena. "It's okay."

"No, Bonnie. No, it's not okay. He's right."

"No, Elena. Damon isn't right. He just wants to have it his way. He wants you to be just like him!"

"Didn't you hear him?" Elena asked, staring at her friend as she wiped away the tear. A cold, hard expression replaced her hurt one from moments before. **_"I already am just like him."_** She said, before flashing off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Let me know. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So….I decided to continue it. Eeeeeeee! Let me know what you think. :3**

* * *

Somehow later that night, the group had re gathered, though little words were spoken. Damon and Elena had to head home, and bid Bonnie a farewell. As Damon got the car started, he sat in the front seat, tapping the steering wheel. Peering out through the windshield he could see both girls exchanging hugs, and a few words. Elena had changed back into her regular clothes, cleaned herself off and sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to leave," she whispered softly.

"I know. Me too," Bonnie said, hugging her tightly again. "It's going to be okay. You know that right?" she asked, as she held Elena at arm's length to look her right in the eye.

"I know," she nodded. "It's just," she brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "It's going to be incredibly awkward in the car."

"It won't be awkward unless you make it awkward."

"You and your witty little come backs," Elena said with a smile. The girls hugged once more, and as Elena headed around to sit in the passenger seat she called out one last goodbye to Bonnie, before Damon pulled away from the curb and began the long drive back home. Silent. The car was dead silent, the only sound that could be heard was the purr of the engine, streetlights passed by every now and then in a blur, and a light rain had begun to fall down onto the windshield. Elena's head rest against the cool glass of the window as the two sat in silence.

"We can't just be quiet forever, ya know." She said, not looking in his direction.

Nothing.

"Damon?"

Nothing.

"Dam-"

"I'm driving." He replied coldly. "I need to keep my attention and focus on the road, not on some teeny bopper drama." The car was once again silent, and Elena sighed. It had been a long, straining day and all she wanted was to be at home now. Be at home with Stefan, where she felt safe, comfortable. Peaceful. As she was about to drift off into a peaceful slumber with those thoughts looming in her head, the guilt she had been feeling earlier came back, keeping her awake. She'd have to tell Stefan eventually, wouldn't she? About how she got on a blood high and almost did things with Damon?

"Stop the car." She said suddenly. Damon kept driving. "Stop the car, Damon!" As he continued to drive on, Elena felt a growl rising in her throat. "Damnit, _Damon!_ Stop the car!" she shouted. The car came to a screeching halt, just in time for Elena to throw open her car door, and speed out into the middle of the field they were stopped by. With one hand holding her hair back, and the other rest against her knee, she began to vomit. The guilt had been eating away at her, tying her stomach in knots. As she finished, she returned back to the car. Damon sat still as a statue, waiting to leave, or ready to argue. Whichever came first. Shutting the door once she was back inside the car, he started to drive again.

"Are we ready to go home, Miss Gilbert?" he asked bitterly.

"Yeah, actually I am." She responded coolly. "Because it means I get to be as far away from you as I possibly can." She growled.

* * *

The trip had continued on in silence, and had been awkwardly uncomfortable, but finally they were back in Mystic Falls. Damon had dropped Elena off back at her place, where Stefan was waiting for her. As she walked through the front door, he sat with Jeremy at the table, they seemed to be having a deep, thoughtful conversation. She lingered in the doorway, a smile on her face, showing no signs of what had happened the previous night. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

Both men turned their heads to see Elena standing in the doorway. Jeremy smiled as he stood up and embraced his sister in a hug. "No, not really. Stefan and I were just talking about how well your handling this whole vampire thing."

"Yeah," Stefan said, as he came to stand beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist securely. "You're doing better than a lot of people who have just turned."

"Well, I'm headed out. Glad your back, sis." Jeremy said as he exited through the front door. It was now just the two of them, just Stefan and Elena. Normally, she'd be overjoyed, but the guilt had come back and it was gnawing at her.

"So," Stefan said as they sat in her room now. He turned his head to look at her, "How'd the trip go?"

Elena sighed as she walked out of her bathroom in nothing but a purple tank top, sweat pants and her hair tied up in a high pony. "It was…fine." She said, taking a breath. Sitting down next to him on the bed, she felt his hands at her sides and his lips on her neck.

"I'm glad," he whispered, sending a chill down her spine. His lips met hers, and she fell back on the bed. As their lips never once left the others, her arms wrapped around his neck, and he brought one leg to hitch around his waist. The kisses began to grow more and more intense, heated, passionate.

"Actually," Elena said, breaking the kiss. "It wasn't…exactly…perfect." She said, cringing. Stefan sat up, looking at her with concern written across his features.

"What happened?"

Running a hand through her hair, she swallowed hard. This was it. She had to come out with it, tell him the truth. No matter how much it hurt. No more lies, secrets. She promised herself that. " I shouldn't have listened to him," she began. "I shouldn't have listened to Damon."

"What'd he do?" Stefan asked, his hands clenching into fists. "If he hurt you, Elena, I swear to god…I'll-"

"He didn't hurt me." She said calmly. "He taught me how to feed, and it went fine. Exceptionally well, really."

"Then what's the problem."

"I kind of…got on a blood high." She said, through clenched teeth.

"Oh."

"And then Damon and I…we…" she paused, not sure how to go on. She knew she was killing him, hurting him. And she hated it. "We did things." She paused to look at him.

Stefan nodded, looking her in the eyes. "Thank you, for telling me." He stood up, watching her. "I need to head home."

"Stefan-"

"No, I need to go. Thank you, for being honest with me though."

"Please, don't take it out on Damon, it wasn't his fault." She blinked, and he was gone. She would never get used to that, even though she could now do that herself. Sighing, she looked around for her diary. Something she hadn't done in a while; she began to write in it.

_'Dear Diary,_

_I'm a vampire, and I hate it. I feel hopeless. Depressed. Angry. But most of all? I'm scared. I lost control, yesterday. I did things I shouldn't have done, I shouldn't have trust __**him**__. I killed someone. The worst feeling is when you realize you've lost yourself. I don't think I'll survive this. I'm hurting the one's around me, and I'm still losing the one's I love. Bit by bit. Soon enough, I'll have no one and I'll be alone in all of this. I'm a __**monster**__, and I hate what I've become.'_

Elena sighed, as she closed the book. A single tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away. Putting her diary back in it's normal hiding spot, she headed down the stairs to the fridge. Opening it up she found that along with the normal contents, there were also blood bags. She figured Stefan must have brought them over, to help with her cravings. Help her adjust. Taking one she opened it up, and began to drink as her face changed. Soon, one became two, two became three and so on. Jeremy finally came home, a few hours later to find Elena sitting with her back against the fridge, empty blood bags laying all around the kitchen, and blood staining the floor.

"Elena, what the hell?" he asked.

"_**I. want .more**_." She growled, and before he knew it, she had lunged at him, sinking her fangs into his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Any of my Stelena fans completely torn apart by that Stelena break up in the last episode? Oh god, my feels were all over the place. I couldn't…I just…I can't.**

**Okay, enough babble about Stelena. Onto the story. :3**

* * *

She woke with a start, and when she finally looked around herself, the surroundings where unfamiliar. She sat stiffly in a plastic waiting room chair, the walls were stalk white, and every where she looked people looked ill, on their deathbeds. It made it worse by the fact that she was able to hear every single heartbeat and pulse in the room. Elena stood up abruptly, ready to leave, storm out of the place, when two strong hands stopped her. Looking up, she was shocked to see Stefan, of all people.

"I need to get out of here," she hissed.

"No. You don't." he said, his voice even and calm.

"Where are we?"

"At the hospital."

"What? Why!?" She asked, confusion spreading across her features. Stefan glanced around them, there were too many people to risk telling her now. Pulling her down a corridor and into a more empty hallway he sighed, eyebrows creased. "What is it Stefan?" she asked.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what? Why are we at the hospital?"

"Stop with the pity party, Stefan." Damon said, his blue hue lighting up as he walked forward. "Tell her already."

"I was _trying_ to break it to her easy," Stefan said, glancing between Elena and his brother.

"More like dancing around the subject."

"Will someone please just tell me, what in hell's name is going on?" Elena asked.

"Fine." Damon said, a smirk set in place. The tension between the trio was high, it made the air so thick you could nearly choke on it. "You just about killed, baby Gilbert."

Her eyes widened. "JEREMY!?"

Damon nodded his head, watching her, his eyes alight with amusement. "That's only half of it."

"There's more?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"Oh, yes." Damon said, licking his lower lip. "You're neighbor heard some screaming, and luckily, Stefan and I got to the house before the cops showed up. There was blood all over the floor, all over you and all over Jeremy…" he paused, glancing at his brother. "Care to tell the rest of the story?"

Stefan's eyes went dark and he shot his brother a glare, if only looks could kill. "And uhm…Elena you…" he gulped, trying to figure out how to tell her. No matter how mad he ever got at her, he didn't ever want to see her hurt. "You fed on him."

"Psht, that's putting it nicely. You nearly ripped out his jugular." Damon finished. Elena's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had just been told. Though, maybe it was true. The only thing she could remember was seeing red. It had been _everywhere._

"Where is he? I have to see him."

"Meredith's in there with him now." He said, pausing to point towards a door down the hall. " Think you can control yourself?" Damon asked, challenging her. Elena's only response was a glare before she stormed off down the hallway.

* * *

Finding the room Jeremy was located in was easy, talking to either him or Meredith on the other hand? Was not. Sighing, she moved further into the room, tapping Meredith gently on the shoulder, which in turn caused the doctor to jump. "I'm sorry for scaring you," she said.

"Elena!" Meredith said, a hand hovering over her heart. "Jesus, you scared me."

"Sorry," she said apologizing, once again.

"You here to see, Jeremy?"

"Yeah," Elena said, nodding. She glanced at Meredith and then at her brother's now sleeping form on the bed. He had been cleaned up, put into a hospital gown, and a bandage over his neck. She looked away as tears began to form in her eyes. "I just…I can't believe…I did that to him."

"I'll leave you two be, if you'd like. He's conscious. He just hasn't exactly been talking to anyone." Meredith said, slipping out the door. Elena moved over, and kneeled beside the bed.

"Jer?" she asked, her voice hoarse, as she eyed her younger brother.

Nothing.

"Jeremy?"

Nothing.

"Jeremy? Please. Please…" she said, beginning o beg.

"Stop it." He said, his voice rough.

"Jeremy, you know…I…I'm so, sorry. Jeremy, I can't even…I'm just so sorr-"

"Elena, stop it." Jeremy repeated, turning his head slowly to look at his sister. "Just get the hell out of here. I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Jeremy, please. Stop. I didn't mean it!"

"You didn't mean it!?" Jeremy, all but growled. "Elena, you nearly ripped out my fucking jugular!" he said.

"I…it was…" her hands began to shake, and she could feel the tears welling up.

"Don't blame it on the blood,"

"But it…It…Jeremy.." Elena sniffled, still unable to process that this was happening. "Jer…"

Nothing. Silence had returned to the room, and she hugged her arms to herself. Letting her tears fall, she left the room, brushing past Damon. He watched her intently, carefully, curiously. Whether he would admit it or not, he felt something for Elena. Seeing her hurt or upset, didn't bode well with him. After he thought an appropriate amount of time had passed, he headed inside the room.

"Damon?" Jeremy asked, confused. "What the hell?"

"Listen, Baby Gilbert, stop being such a dick to your sister." His hand was around his neck in an instant, his blue eyes lit up with a fiery rage. "I don't care whether you're her brother or not, hurt her one more time and I swear I will snap your neck in half. Just like a twig." He growled, pressing harder onto his neck.

"Ow…Ow…Ow. Ow! Damon…Oww." Jeremy struggled against his grip.

"Do we understand each other? When and if Elena comes back to visit you, or as soon as you return home, you better apologize to her."

"Or what?"

"You don't want me to get to that part." He growled, he let go of Jeremy, violently before heading out of the room, in search of Elena.

* * *

**A/N: I think this update was terrible, being that I'm so tired. However, you may think otherwise. Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To all my Delena fands…CONGRATS ON THE DE SEX. EVEN THOUGH ELENA'S SIRED. SO IT'S MORE OF A SLAP IN THE FACE. xD To all my SE fans, DON'T WORRY. Stelena will get back together soon. I promise. Guys, I don't even fucking know what I ship anymore. XD Whilst writing this update I listened to Pink's song 'Try'. It's amazing, and I feel like it's a Delena-ish song. :3**

* * *

Pain. It was all she felt, all she knew. Something that, by now, should have come easily to her. Yet each time pain was brought into her life, the blows became worse and worse. She was still hoping for a day when it would just stop. Keeping her head down she continued to walk, not wanting to see or talk to anyone. Her own brother had rejected her and it had hurt. _Bad. _Tile after tile, the same color, white with specks of blue. She could hear all the same noises, heart monitors, doctors speaking with patients, patients themselves. The occasional wail of an ambulance's siren. As she rounded the corner she ran into something hard and lean. Immediately catching herself on the fault she looked up. "Damon?" she asked.

"Surprised?" he asked, doing his infamous eyebrow thing.

"Not now. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, I can tell." He said.

"Where's Stefan?"

"Didn't you two break up?"

"Where is he?"

"Let's skip the twenty questions, okay?" His smirk still set in place, perfectly. Elena rolled her eyes and brushed past him, continuing to walk. He of course, fell into step besides her and eventually they had made their way out into the parking lot, the sun momentarily blinding the both of them. She turned to face him, hair whipping around her face.

"And you're following me, because?" she asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest, popping her hip out to the side slightly.

"I can't escort you home?"

"No. You can't."

"Why not?" he asked, his lower lip protruding in a mock pout. "Look, Elena, I don't want there to be any tension between us."

"You don't want tension?" she scoffed, shaking her head. "I can't believe you, Damon." He looked at her quizzically, as she rest a hand on her hip. "After what happened when visiting Bonnie, there's going to be tension."

"And why's that? Hm?" he asked.

"You told her I was just like you." She hissed. "You told her I was a monster."

"Because you _**are**_, Elena." His blue eyes were lit up with a frightening amount of anger now. "You may not see it, Elena, but I do. I know Stefan does. Whether you'll admit it or not, you've changed. This vampire you is a completely different persona, then who you were when you were human." He hissed.

She looked at him, baffled. "How can you say that, Damon? How can you ju-"

"How can I what, Elena? How can I revel in it? How can I enjoy being a vampire? Because I've accepted who I am. I've accepted the truth." He hissed. "People don't like to hear the truth, but you _need _to hear this." Elena shook her head, not daring to look in his direction. "Look at me, Elena."

"Why? So you can tell me I'm a monster?" she hissed, and stalked off away from him. Watching as she got in her car and sped off, Damon could only shake his head. That was not how he had expected the conversation to go.

* * *

Damon had returned to the Boarding House shortly after his awkward encounter with Elena and sighed, rubbing his face for just a moment. The house smelt of alcohol and woman. As he walked into the parlor, he saw Stefan sitting on the couch with a girl. Someone he didn't recognize. More then likely a tri adult. "So, how about that brother bonding? Ready to start?" he asked, as he took a step farther into the room.

Stefan removed his mouth from the wrist of the girl sitting next to him, wiping the blood off his mouth. "I didn't even know you came back."

"Yeah, well, getting yelled at by a newbie vampire isn't exactly my cup of tea."

"Awh, trouble in paradise?" Stefan asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He swiftly compelled the girl to leave and stood up, walking over towards his brother as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. Taking the cup from him, he took a sip and nodded.

Damon ignored his comment and poured himself another glass of bourbon, taking a sip from it. "Elena's upset because I called her out on what she really is."

"Hm, and I'm assuming that didn't go well?"

"Not at all." He downed the rest of the glass, setting it down.

"She's a stubborn one, isn't she?"

"Yeah." He said, Damon by now had made his way over to the fireplace. He one hand against the fire place mantle, leaning against it. His eyes searched the flames, almost begging for answers. His voice softened, and he let out a sigh. "But I love her."

There was a moment of silence before Stefan spoke. "I loved her at one point too, Damon. But you'll get over it." With that, Stefan left the room, leaving Damon and his thoughts to himself. Damon sighed, glancing up at the clock on the old fashioned wall. It had been almost an hour since his argument with Elena. He secretly debated going and speaking with her, telling her his feelings. Though, that would be something for another day. Or so he hoped. Sitting down in the big downy leather chair, he sighed, resting his second glass of bourbon on his knee. Letting his head fall back and his eyes close, he let his thoughts consume him. However, the shrill ring of his phone going off moments later snapped him out of it. Groaning, he didn't even glance at the caller I.D and just picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Damon. You know, I had the hardest time getting a hold of Stefan. I wonder why that might be."

Damon sat up straight, "Klaus."

"Surprise."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! Klaus. xD So, I'm going to somehow try and work the cure for Elena, Damon's sire bond to Elena and Stefan and Klaus working together in this FanFic. Hope all goes well. ^_^ Yes, there will be some Steroline BrOTP in this. Let me know what you thought of the update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for another update, everyone. School got busy. EEWWWWWW. Two weeks until I'm off for break. Gross. Anyhowsin. xD I'm really disliking this Delena shit on my TV every Thursday. I'm perfectly fine writing it for Fanfiction, but seeing it on TV makes me want to gag. Hope you DE fans are happy. I'm sure Stelena will be back soon, however, if you're a fellow SE shipper as I am, feel free to PM and we can have a conversation about this DE crap. :3 ONTO THE STORY NOWWW.**

* * *

_Damon sat straight up, "Klaus."_

"_Surprise."_

Damon gripped the phone tighter as he stood up from the chair, what could he possibly want now? He was already back in town, and working with Stefan none the less. Though, that had only been discovered a few days ago. A low growl thundered through his chest and exited through lips. "What do you want?" he spat, as he came to a stand still in front of the fire place.

"Aren't you the slightest bit curious about that cure?" Klaus asked, his accent thick and laced with amusement.

"There is no cure for vampirism." Damon spat. "We all know that."

"And who did you hear that from?"

His eyes flicked across the room, his gaze resting on the fire place. The flames reflected in his eyes as he spoke, "I have my connections, just as you have yours."

"Touché," Klaus responded. "I'd like to propose a deal with you."

"I'm not up to any games, Klaus. So whatever it is you're trying to pull, won't work." he hissed into the receiver.

"Games are for children, Damon. We're both mature adults aren't we?" Klaus asked, clicking his tongue. Damon rolled his eyes, staying silent. "So, are you interested in what I have to offer?"

"Depends."

"We'll have to talk about this somewhere we won't have ears on us."

"I don't think that matters, Klaus. Being that my brother's already working with the man that tried to not only kill me, but also his girlfriend."

"Ah, how is the lovely Elena?"

A scoff escaped Damon's lips. "Don't try changing the subject," he glanced around the room, making sure Stefan was nowhere to be seen. "When and where?" Klaus's lips turned up into a grin on the other end of the phone.

* * *

As Elena pulled into the Gilbert driveway, she took the keys out of the ignition and let out a breath. One she hadn't realized she had been holding. Why? Why did Damon rile her up so much? And why couldn't she accept the fact of what she was now? A vampire. A _monster._ She hated the fact that he was so easily able to get under her skin, press her buttons. But more than anything else? She hated that she was falling in love with him. Ever since she turned, her feelings for him had changed. Became different. She couldn't understand why, and that infuriated her. Resting her head against the steering wheel, her thoughts took over her main track of thought. A knock on the window a few minutes later, broke her out of her thoughts.

"Are you going to sit in there forever?" she bubbly blonde asked, rubbing her arms from the cold.

"Caroline," Elena said, as she stepped out of the car and into the brisk night. The girls embraced and she sighed. "Sorry. I was just thinking, and you scared me."

"Sorry." Caroline said, eyeing her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine." She took a breath. "Like I said, just deep thinking."

"Oh. Alright." Caroline sighed, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.

"So, uhm, want to go inside?" Elena asked, "It's freezing out here."

"Sure." Caroline said, and the two women headed inside. Once inside the house, they sat down at the table, mugs of coffee in hand. Elena took a deep breath as she glanced at the clock for the second time that night, her fingers drummed on the table impatiently. Finally, Caroline had had enough. "Alright, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Something's obviously bugging you. You've been glancing at that damn clock for nearly an hour, and tapping your fingers on the table for even longer. Plus, you've got that glazed over look in your eye that you get when you're confused." She paused, looking at her friend concerned. "What's wrong, Elena?"

"It's nothing." Elena said, placing her hands around the coffee mug to warm them. "Really, Caroline." She said, looking up. "It's nothing." Caroline sighed, and shook her head. Getting up from her chair at the opposite end of the table, she moved so that she sat next to Elena.

"Elena, tell me." She said softly.

As Elena looked up at Caroline, she had to try so hard and fight back her tears. Gnawing at her lower lip she sighed. "Stefan and I broke up." _And I'm in love with Damon_, she thought. She watched as Caroline's eyes went wide and wrapped around her in an embrace.

"Honey, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Damon sighed as he walked into the Grill, looking amongst the group of usual people. The drunks, the rebellious teens, and of course the usual tri adults. He smirked to himself as he walked past a few people, coming towards a booth. He slid in on the other side and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," he growled.

"I'd be careful with what you say, Damon." Klaus responded just as crisply.

With another eye roll, Damon glanced back to check the time. "So, this proposal of yours? What exactly is it?" he asked, cocking a brow.

"So, you did take an interest."

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here." He hissed.

Klaus chuckled, and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the seat. "I'm willing to offer you some advice."

"Advice on?"

"On how to break that sire bond, poor little Elena has to you."

Damon looked absolutely puzzled. "Sire bond? What sire bond? Elena isn't sired to me."

"Oh? You don't know, do you?" Klaus asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Well, then my advice won't be of much help."

"You're lying."

"Oh, on the contrary Damon. I'm telling the honest truth." He sighed. "I'll give you the weekend to figure it out for yourself. When you do, feel free to give me a call." With that, Klaus left a baffled Damon sitting there.

* * *

"_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while since I've last written. Things have changed. Definitely. I almost killed Jeremy. It was awful. I feel terrible for what I did to him. He must hate me now, I know it. This blood lust has just become too much. Damon taught me how to feed on humans, without killing them. Damon. Tall, handsome, dark hair, his perfect blue eyes. They're so blue and clear, like crystals. What am I saying? How can I be saying this? And about Damon? My feelings definitely have changed for him since I became a vampire. I can't explain it but, I just want to see him happy. I want to be happy. And I feel like with him? I would be. And maybe I can be, after all, Stefan and I did break up. That's a story for another day though. For now, I've got my sights set on one thing and one thing only; **Damon**."_

**A/N: Sooo? What do you think? Let me know in the reviews. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm off for Christmas vacation. Enjoy the update, I hope to be able to update more over this break.**

**I'm so excited. I was able to get the iPhone 5 for Christmas. I MUST remind myself to thank my mom for that early gift. ^_^**

* * *

_There is the proof and not the faith I try to find_

_There shouldn't be a good in goodbye_

_Yeah. There shouldn't be a good in goodbye_

The sun made its way past the tree tops, blanketing the town in golden warmth. Birds chirped quietly, and a cool breeze made its way through small town, easily able to chill even the warmest person to the bone. Her window was open, waiting, inviting. The breeze drifted into her room, parting her curtains and they swayed gently. A small groan passed her lips as she turned over onto her side, the sun dancing across her skin as she did so. After blinking a few times, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts consuming her, becoming her. She glanced over at her diary that she had left on the bedside table the other night after she had fallen asleep, her phone rested just on top of that. The shrill sound of it suddenly going off made her nearly jump out of her skin, vampire or not. Scrambling over her sheets she reached across the bedside table to reach it. Pressing the green accept button, she answered the call. "Hello?" she asked.

"Good morning to you too, little Miss sunshine." His voice was cool, rich, floating like silk in the air.

"Damon," Elena said in a huff, trying to feign annoyance.

"Don't act like you're annoyed that I'm calling. In fact, I bet you love it." His smirk was obvious.

"What do you want?"

"Can't a man ever just call and say good morning?"

"No. Especially, not when that man is you." She hissed, as she got up and made her way towards the bathroom. "Really," Elena said as she observed herself in the mirror. "What do you want?"

"_You_." He whispered as he was suddenly behind her. His hands were on her hips, her phone clattering onto the bathroom floor. He had her up against the wall in a matter of minutes, and the only thing Elena could to keep herself from completely coming undone right then was press her lips to his. It was instant sparks. A current of electricity flowed between the two, and a soft moan passed her lips. They moved from the bathroom to her bed, her back hitting the cool sheets. A low growl passed her lips, he left a scorching trail of kisses down her neck, across her collar bone and further down south. Clothes flew left and right, and Elena moaned softly at his kisses, his licks, bites. Whatever it may be. Her lips found his once more, silencing their cries of absolute bliss. Finally, both were naked, vulnerable and ready. "I have waited…so long for this." He whispered.

Elena woke up with a start, sitting up in bed. Her breathing came in sharp pants and she looked around the room. Her journal lay precariously on the dresser, and her phone sat just next to it. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. _It was just a dream, just a dream_ she tried to remind herself. Walking into the bathroom, she ran the water, splashing it onto her face. She was warm, confused and she felt funny. Almost like she was sick. Vampire's couldn't get sick though, so that multiplied her confusion. After taking several moments to cool down, she decided a shower was in order to get ready for the day. Heaven's knew it was going to be a long one.

* * *

_Sire bond_. Two little words, that held so much meaning behind them. Could Elena really be sired to him? Him, of all people? A scoff escaped Damon's lips and he shook his head as he got up, heading into the foyer. There he found Stefan, sitting on the couch, looking over various documents. "Isn't it a little too early for you to be brooding, Stef?" he asked, as he poured himself a drink.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan said, returning to his work.

"No, really." Damon said, as he took the opportunity to sit across from his brother in the arm chair. Taking a sip from his drink, he rest the glass on his knee. "If you keep all the broodiness up? You'll start to wrinkle." He smirked.

"What do you want, Damon?" He asked, clearly becoming frustrated.

"What do you know about a sire bond?"

"Sire bond?" He paused, watching his elder brother carefully. "Why?"

"Just tell me." He said.

"I know that all of Klaus' hybrids are sired to him. A sire bond doesn't change how you act. It changes how you feel. Klaus' hybrids feel loyal to him because he helped them break the werewolf curse."

"Hm," Damon said, raising his eyebrows. "Can a vampire be sired to another vampire?"

"It's completely unheard of. I mean, I'm sure it can happen, but it's very rare." Stefan paused, leaning forward to look his brother in the eyes. "Why do you want to know all this?"

"Just interested," he said with a shrug. Standing up, he finished his drink and set it down on the coffee table. "Well, I'm off to go do whatever it is, us Damon's do." He said, smirking before heading out the door.

* * *

She sat downstairs now, at the kitchen table. Not quite sure what to do with herself. It took all of her will power not to rush over to the Salvatore home after her shower. It took a phone call with Caroline and a cup of coffee later just to calm herself down. Now, her phone sitting in front of her, she sat at the table. Fingers drumming impatiently, teeth gnawing at her lower lip, eyes glued to her phone. Hoping. Waiting. Watching. She dared herself to even breathe. Her skin was itching, burning, needing to be with him. See him. It was killing her. A knock at the door startled her, but not enough for her to race towards it and throw it open.

"Well," he said, smirk set in place. "Someone seems very eager."

"Damon!" Elena said, excited to see him. She paused, and regained her composure. "I mean…Damon, want to come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He said, walking over the threshold and into the home.

"So, what brings you by?" she asked, wringing her hands out.

He turned to face her, fixing her with calm icy blue eyes. "I need you to drink from a human." He said.

"What? No. Damon, you know I can't. I'll kill them. I almost killed Jere-"

"I need you to do it."

"Damon, I…I-I can't."

"Yes," Damon said as he stepped towards her. "You can." He whispered, cupping her face gently. Their faces were inches apart, and he sighed. He agonizingly tore away from her, his blue eyes ablaze. "I know you can do it, I have total faith in you, Elena. Besides, it'll be fun. Please, do it." Her brown eyes flashed with uncertainty and he sighed. "If anything, do it. For me." He whispered.

She looked up at him, reassurance suddenly flashing across her features. "Okay." She said. A look of realization hit Damon hard, like a tidal wave. Klaus had been right. Elena was sired to Damon, after all, she was about to do something he had asked her to do. She was doing it for him.

"Right, uhm, well," Damon said, snapping out of his thoughts. "I'll be right back." Heading out the front door, he returned moments later with Matt. Matt had offered to help out with this occasion, not without a little influence though. He shoved the human boy towards Elena, and nodded curtly.

"What? Matt? Damon, no. I can't." Elena said, protesting.

"Yes. You can." Damon said.

Matt stood there, still. Almost like a statue, and Elena looked between the two men. If she killed Matt, she'd never forgive herself. Gnawing at her lower lip, she tentatively took a step closer to him. Blood. It was the first thing she saw on his stark, white, pale neck. Red and velvety, liquid, warm. All hers. Two puncture wounds were already visible in his neck, and she couldn't stop herself. Her body was on fire, gums aching and she rushed towards him. Her teeth slid out from her canines, and she bit into his neck. _Hard. _ A low growl rumbled through her chest, slipping past her mouth. Matt didn't even cringe, scream, nothing. Still. Unmoving. Several moments later, Elena pulled away. Mouth covered in blood, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Damon looked at her, a fondness showing in his eyes. "You did it," he said.

"I…I…I did it." Elena said, not able to believe it. Not bothering to wipe her mouth away, she rushed towards Damon. "I did it!" she said, laughing and smiling. Throwing her arms around him in a hug, she grinned. He returned the hug, his arms encircling her waist and he nodded.

"Yeah, you did it." He said, sadness seeping into his voice.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think?**


End file.
